


A Shinobi is a Well-Oiled Machine

by xax



Series: prompt fills [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, PWP, Stomach Bulge, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: Kakashi gets fucked by all his ninken. They have an understanding.
Relationships: Kakashi/Akino, Kakashi/All His Ninken, Kakashi/Bisuke, Kakashi/Bull, Kakashi/Guruko, Kakashi/Pakkun, Kakashi/Shiba, Kakashi/Uhei, Kakashi/Urushi
Series: prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816180
Kudos: 130





	A Shinobi is a Well-Oiled Machine

**Author's Note:**

> (this was a prompt fill for, well, kakashi getting fucked by all his ninken.)

Pakkun's dick was about the length of a finger when fully erect and unsheathed, although it was closer to three fingers wide, not including the fat bulb of a knot, which made it harder to properly deepthroat. Kakashi pondered how he would categorize the size of Pakkun's knot as the ninken pummeled it against his lips. Certainly more than an easy mouthful. He opened wide, humming contentedly as Pakkun successfully slopped his knot over Kakashi's lips, digging his cocktip just-so into his throat as he started to cum. Pakkun wheezed, haunches grinding against Kakashi's head, balls smacking against his upturned face, and Kakashi obligingly swallowed, gulping down each shot as it splattered against his tonsils. Certainly big enough to choke a lesser ninja. Productive, too, he mused, curling his tongue around the spurting tip and letting it swill through his mouth, savoring the taste of dog cum. The watery, acrid fluid coated his teeth and gums, leaving behind a slick residue that remained even after he gulped down the next shot. Kakashi played with Pakkun's cock, throat muscles massaging the cocktip as he lapped his tongue across his burgeoning knot, making sure to keep his lips pursed securely around the underside of Pakkun's knot, pressing against the soft flesh of his sheath.

Pakkun huffed, breathing hard, and dismounted Kakashi's face, twisting around to tug his cock back between his haunches, warping Kakashi's lips out into a distended mound. The added pressure on his knot made his spurts just that much more forceful, spraying into Kakashi's throat, and he steadily gulped to keep up with the heavy gushes.

Kakashi and his dogs had what you might call an understanding. Kakashi was less than interested in the kind of troubles a romantic relationship might bring, but the body of any highly-trained ninja needed a certain level of tuning to continue to operate as needed. Call it the correct servicing. And, well, a pack of ninken had similar needs. It simply made sense to resolve both their problems at once.

Kakashi raised one leg to give Bisuke and Guruko better access to his ass. They were second-smallest after Pakkun, and their paws scrabbled against his raised thigh before they settled across his hips. Bisuke was pressed against his front, Guruko against his back, both their paws leaving minute scratches over his skin. Their cocks, considerably longer than Pakkun's but not any thicker, clashed together, sliding up the crack of Kakashi's ass before hitting the open bullseye of his ass. They both yapped, pointed cocktips dragging out the firm, flexible muscle of Kakashi's asshole, and he had to shift his hips and let his asshole yawn open before they both slotted into place, shafts sinking into his ass rather than skewing against his ring. They clashed together, cocks jolting inside him, and Kakashi let out a humming moan around Pakkun's knot as one particularly strong jolt from Guruko knocked their cocks hard against his prostate. His own cock, pinned tight against his own stomach by Bisuke, leaked out a bead of pre, smeared across the dog's fur as he kept thrusting. It took a few thrusts before they were properly fucking him, humping away at his ass, cocks sinking in all the way to the root.

Kakashi moaned, letting them break in his ass, working it open from a tight pucker into a great yawning opening, slick and shining from their pulses of watery dog preseed. Their knots bashed against each other, slopping back and forth before managing to push the bulky, heated swells against his hole. Kakashi clenched his asshole tight, letting them grip his sides harder, thrusts gaining power as they battered their knots harder.

"Open up," Bisuke yapped, claws scraping across his stomach, each hard _smack_ of his knot against Kakashi's hole also jouncing Kakashi's balls, squeezing them against his underbelly, sending a frisson of heat radiating out.

"Yeah!" Guruko agreed, his own paws catching on his hips and letting him really drive in, the two of their thrusts together hard enough to shake Kakashi's body, body pinned between them.

Kakashi relented, pushing his hole slack and open, yielding wide to swallow both their knots with a single wet _pop_ , clenching afterwards to keep them both trapped inside. Two knots, even comparatively small, were still a stretch, nicely filling him up, working him open wider, and Kakashi enjoyed the heated burn, their knots heavy lobes throbbing inside him. They hunched and jerked, yapping, fucking him with considerably shorter thrusts, and Kakashi groaned around Pakkun's knot at the steady battering against his prostate as they stirred their knots inside him. They both came quick, knots bloating just enough to turn the erratic beat against his prostate into a continual pressure, and Kakashi straightened his back, giving their loads a straight line to flood into his guts.

All the while, of course, Pakkun was still cumming down his throat. Kakashi wouldn't say they had it down to a schedule, but, Pakkun stayed knotted for the longest of them all, a good twenty minutes, so it made sense for him to get to start. Also, some perverse part of him enjoyed fucking them in order: smallest to largest. His eyes roved over to Bull, the immense bulldog, waiting patiently with the rest of them, his own cock already unsheathed and dripping all over the floor. His asshole pulsed in anticipation, squeezing together Bisuke and Guruko's knots -- both of them together weren't as thick as Bull's brutally huge cock. But before Bull...

The three dogs knotted him for a good fifteen minutes, cocks throbbing inside him, hot and hard, gushes painting his ass -- and throat -- with a generous coating of watery dog cum. Eventually Bisuke and Guruko went turgid, the continual pulse of their cocks turning into a final few erratic spurts, and Kakashi flexed his asshole, spitting out their softening knots. He gave Pakkun's knot a final lick, wetly slurping around the big fat bulb before it got soft enough to wrench free from his mouth, leaving his lips swollen and bruised.

He licked his lips, turning over onto his belly for the next set: Urushi and Shiba came forward, cocks aimed at his sloppy, cum-glazed mouth, with Akino and Uhei at his ass. His own cock dripped steadily across his stomach, pre drizzling down his side as he wrapped one hand around Urushi and Shiba's sheaths and pinned their cocks together, tugging them forward to smack their wet, dripping tips against his face. He groaned, wetly slobbering across their tips, catching their first few ropes of pre across his cheeks and forehead, webbing across his open eye.

They were both thick dicks. Maybe not quite as thick as Pakkun alone, but separately they had a jaw-cracking girth, and both easily more than a handspan long, long enough to fuck his throat properly. Kakashi moaned, tongue curling across one and then the other before he opened wide, moaning around their sharp cocktips as they slid in over his lips, fucking down his throat.

Akino, the akita, and Uhei, the greyhound, were both full-sized dogs, and they had cocks to match. Taking both of them at once was always a stretch, but he needed to work himself open to take Bull's monster. They slid against his ass, grazing over his fucked and leaking asshole, rutting between his cheeks almost long enough for Kakashi to tell them to get on with it. Akino mounted him from the front, paws on his chest, leaving a crescent scrape across his right pectoral as he tried to get into position, where Uhei pressed into him from the back, his longer, thinner cock spearing into him. Nearly wrist-thick; 'thinner' was relative. Together they slipped in neatly, smoothly gliding through his fucked-open guts, already lubed with Bisuke and Guruko's loads. Kakashi groaned, gurgling as Urushi and Shiba took the opportunity to properly fuck his throat, pushing his head back so they could slide their cocks down to the root, burying his face in their fluffy sheaths.

The four dogs used him: cocks sinking into him, thrusts sounding wetter and sloppier as they churned up his throat and ass. Their knots, turgid and only slightly engorged, punched past his bruised lips, socketed into his ass before jerking free with a slobbery mess of pre and cum. Kakashi whined around the cocks in his throat, rutting back into the two fat cocks spearing his ass open, dimly aware of his own hard cock shuddering, drawing close. Akino picked up his pace, cock slamming deep into his guts, knot bashing into his ass with a wet squelch, grinding down hard against his prostate. Kakashi came with a groan, cock spraying untouched all across his stomach, hips arching as he fucked himself down on their cocks, swallowing up Uhei's knot too.

The dogs took bets on who'd get him to cum first. A score for Akino, Kakashi thought.

Four cocks sunk into him: his lips were obscenely warped around the root of their cocks, cheeks bulging from the two knots, hairy sheaths mashing against his face; his asshole gaped as both Akino and Uhei started to swell up, knots punching solidly back and forth through his wrecked asshole. They weren't quite synchronized enough to all knot him in the same instant, but it wasn't far -- Akino's hard thrusts got him close, knot thudding solidly into his guts, and the added pressure against Uhei's pumping length had him following soon after. His asshole warped, guts aching from the bloat of both knots, and Kakashi groaned around the cocks in his mouth, tongue slurping across the taut, swelling bloat of the other two dogs' knots. Akino had been pissing out cum into his ass for a solid minute before Shiba finally came, cocktip sunk down his throat, making him gulp and swallow twice as fast to keep up. The sheer volume of dog cum pumping into him left him heavier: guts flooded, stomach sloshing, throat visibly lurching from each pulse. Akino twisted around ass-to-ass first, and the resulting lurch in his guts, cum gurgling back to flood against the leaky seal their two knots made, had Kakashi cumming all over himself again.

They stayed knotting him for ten minutes. Kakashi stayed there in a daze, hungrily gulping down dog cum, cock continually leaking cum, his load smeared messily all up his belly. Excess cum burbled out over his broken lips, smearing as the matted mass of Urushi and Shiba's sheaths dragged across his face, the both of them erratically humping, grinding their knots against each other. The sheer volume of Akino and Uhei's loads filled his guts, aching and gurgling as each pulse of watery cum poured deeper into him, and slowly -- as Kakashi guzzled down cum, stretched throat gulping, asshole rhythmically clenching -- his stomach bloated, the aching pressure pushing out beneath his abs. By the time they were finished Kakashi's face was drenched in cum he hadn't managed to swallow, and his stomach was sloshing and churning heavily as he moved. He was a slack, boneless mess as they pulled free, knot after knot popping out from his broken holes -- ass gaped wide, the raw red flesh of his guts on display, a slimy waterfall of cum pouring out of him; mouth slack and bruised, lips swollen up enormously -- and leaving him a shuddering, panting mess.

Bull stepped closer, his cock already drenched with his own pre from watching the show so far. Kakashi keened, hungrily rutting back against him, and Bull planted one huge paw on his back, pinning him to the ground. Bull was the biggest of his pack, and his cock matched: it dragged down low from its own weight, so heavy it smacked against the floor as he stepped closer. He was thicker than one of Kakashi's arms, with his knot already half-swollen, turgid, so big Kakashi would've needed both hands to hold it. Kakashi was a boneless mess, desperately rutting his ass back against the smooth, dripping cocktip, asshole clenching and gaping, hungrily gulping against nothing as he prepared to get split open. With four loads of dog cum gushing from his ass, he was already as lubed as he was going to be. Bull nocked his cock against Kakashi's gaping entrance and mounted him, paws pinning Kakashi's shoulders to the floor as he slammed the full length of his cock into Kakashi's fucked-open depths, ironing out all the kinks in his guts until it was a straight shot all the way down. Kakashi keened, drooling cum from his nose and mouth as he rutted back into Bull's bulky form. His half-hard cock smacked against his thighs, twitching as Bull plowed into him, and when the giant rubbery bulb of his knot caught on his asshole before breaking through he came instantly, whining and sobbing as Bull ground his knot around inside Kakashi's soggy, sopping guts. The sheer bulk of it flattened his prostate, dizzying heat billowing up his belly, and Kakashi came again, cock continually twitching and flopping, gushing out a steady drool of cum.

Bull didn't get points for making him cum. Bull got points for how many times Kakashi came on his knot. Bull was always, perpetually, in the lead. Kakashi whined, hips weakly jerking back, sending Bull's knot slurping wet and loud through his guts. He was already bloating up, half-swollen knot getting harder and fatter, and after watching Kakashi get gangbanged it only took him a few thrusts -- each one milking out a sloppy squirt from Kakashi's dick -- before he came with a howl, knot sealing shut Kakashi's wrecked hole as he gushed out an immense flood of heavy, watery dog cum into Kakashi's already-filled guts. His stomach visibly sloshed and rolled, currents of cum churning inside him. Bull dismounted with a _thud_ , bodily dragging Kakashi backwards as he turned ass-to-ass, and then just stayed there, stock still save for how the root of his cock kept pulsing in his sheath, pissing out his huge, heavy load into Kakashi's already-bloated belly.

Out of all of them, Bull stayed knotted for the second-longest: Pakkun at twenty, and then Bull at, say, nineteen. Bull's balls were each bigger than Pakkun's head. By the time he was finished, Kakashi was a mess, dripping with sweat and cum; his leaking dick firing blanks, just twitching and pulsing; his stomach drooping nearly to the floor. He sobbed, whining and gasping, as Bull started to soften: huge cock tearing free from the heavy imprint it'd carved out inside him, flopping out of him with an immense spray of cum, leaving his fucked-open hole a slimy, gaped-out mess, gurgling out cum in a continual waterfall.

Kakashi collapsed on the floor, the added pressure on his belly sending cum squirting from his ass, and he lay there, shuddering in the middle of a sluggishly spreading pool of rank dog jizz.

Pakkun padded up to his head: "Same time next week, boss?"

Kakashi inclined his head, eye bleary, and nodded.


End file.
